This Is The End
by Rek-san
Summary: Oneshot: First attempt to write a sad fic. Contains unnamed OC death.


_**This is the last time**_

It was sudden, too sudden. Just when we brought back peace on Elrios, this happened.

We brought together Aren and her sister together, I was able to bring back Karis from her evil self, we were able to free Helputt from the darkness, we eradicated Alterasia virus from this world, we stopped the war between Human and Lizardmen before it could start, and we stopped Ran plans of destruction.

We fought countless numbers of battles, faced death more than twice and we were able to avoid Elrios demise.

But who could've imagined that I was going to die like this...

One day, we were at Ara hometown to lend a hand to her and her brother to reconstruct the village. But all of sudden, a giant insect like demon came out from the ground and started to attack us, we fought and defeated it. But when we turned around thinking that we won, I sensed something and looked behind me.

I can still remember clearly what happened after that, I pushed Elesis away and a spike that pierced my chest. I fell on the ground and saw both Elsword and Add charging enraged at what was left of that thing.

I was soon surrounded by the ElTeam, my friends and family. All of them were crying, even Eve. She and Add were trying to heal me, while Rena and Aisha were using magic to keep me alive. Raven took a potion and brought that close to my mouth. I gently pushed his hand away and smiled.

With the last bit of energy left in me I said that I would've died the moment Rena and Aisha stopped using healing magic on me. I knew because that spike was cursed with something who poisoned my life force. "Aisha, Rena could you keep healing me until I'm done?" I asked with a soft voice.

The two nodded, trying to hold back their tears.

"Then…" I mustered every single bit of strength left.

_Elsword, you are really a brave and righteous knight, keep protecting people and don't stop just because a friend died._

_Aisha, even if you have made that contract with Angkor, don't forget the reason; they will protect you, just like you would protect them_

I coughed and a streak of blood came out of my mouth.

_Rena, your kindness is what the world needs, a strong but gentle heart._

_Raven, keep helping people who have lost their reason to live, you have suffered much, don't let anyone feel what you had gone trough._

_Eve, you are a smart girl, so you already know it; you didn't want to recreate the nasods for the sake of your kingdom, you wanted to get back you family, didn't you? But now you have Proto, Apple and all of us, so don't be sad, you have lots of friends with you_

I placed my hand on her face and wiped the tears that were coming down.

_Chung, I'm glad you were able to free your father. You are strong, keep that in mind, so don't cry. Others will mistake you for a girl._

The blonde haired boy slightly laughed, trying to hide his tears, but without success.

I coughed once again, and again a streak of blood came out from my mouth. The sky was getting darker, and so was my eyesight and water started to fall.

_Ara, you are really an energetic and clumsy girl, even so you were able to make people feel safe when needed. _

_Eun, you didn't change of a bit in all these years didn't you? Always being the wise one but without forgetting others; it was nice meeting someone I knew after all this time._

_Add, you really are messed up kid, you keep saying that you don't care about anyone, but I know that deep inside there is a nice person, Echo is the proof of that._

Rain poured down and it began to get louder each moment that passed.

_Echo, we spent a lot of time together, we played a lot, but right now, I don't think I can keep playing with you anymore, you will have to play with Add from now on, ok?_

The now not-so-little-girl nodded smiling as tears poured down from her tears.

Then I turned my eyes to the last one,

"Elesis…"

"Don't say it…" she was looking on the ground squeezing her coat.

"…the time I…"

"DON'T SAY IT" she looked at me with her eyes wet.

"You promised me you would've stay the whole life with me, and you will" She looked at Rena "We can still save him, right?" Rena didn't answer.

"It's just that we don't have the tools to do it, isn't it?" Add and Eve avoided eye contact.

Elesis fell on her knees, and the tears began to pour down. "This can't be…"

_"Elesis…"_

She looked at him and placed near him.

_The time I spent with you is what I cherished the most in my whole life. Even though I lost everything I had, after I destroyed every single thing I loved with my own hands, your smile was what saved me. I thought that I didn't deserve such a thing, so I left you to trying to atone for my actions._

_I thought that after going against you, you would've hated me. But you didn't. When I came back to you, you greeted me at arms wide open. You didn't reject me even after hearing about my past. Rather, you hugged me tightly. __And I'm grateful to you for that._

_ I'm sorry that I have to leave like this, I wanted to grow old with you, but it seems I won't be able to._

I coughed even more blood this time. For the last time.

_I love you._

_**General P.O.V.**_

The boy died after muttering his last words.

Elesis embraced the boy's body, crying.

Aisha, Rena, Ara and Echo cried like there it wasn't a tomorrow, the boys were barely able to hold the tears and Eve was trying to endure it, but she burst into tears soon after.

The entire team was crying over the loss of one of their closest friend.

…

…

…

_Do you think I would let this happen?_

_Don't joke around_

_We still aren't done_

_Certainly not me_

_This ISN'T the last time_

_I won't let you die now._

_It's too easy_

_You've to suffer much more_

_This is just the beginning of your endless curse!_

Welp, first attempt to make a sad story, and I didn't put any name for the dying Oc because... don't even know why...

Feel free to think of MC of the story as one of your OC (if you have someone you ship with Elesis).

Let me know what do you think of this story, and if you liked it.


End file.
